


You Put the Candy Cane Where?

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Series: Santa Thongs vs. Elf Jockstraps [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Top Stiles Stilinski, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have some holiday fun with a festive toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Put the Candy Cane Where?

          “Oh God, Stiles, Stiles!” Derek moans, fingers gripping the sheets uselessly, body flailing a bit as he slides on his belly.

          Stiles smirks from above him, licking his lips as he presses the vibrator, conveniently shaped like a candy cane, deeper into Derek’s ass, right up against his prostate. “You ok Der?” he asks, watching the small string of fabric from the Santa thong he’d made Derek wear for this be pushed away by the vibrator.

          Derek just whines, nodding his head as he claws at the sheets now, eyes dangerously blue. Christmas fell on a full moon this year, and Stiles knew that Derek was always near insatiable during a Full moon, which is why he’d made sure to order a few presents that would help facilitate getting Derek through it with the most fun and festiveness.

          For his part, Stiles is only wearing a green Jockstrap, a little bell and fake hat on the front covering his swollen cock, with bright green straps with white piping framing his ass. They both had matching hats, but those fell off halfway through the first make out session, not that Derek hadn’t been trying to get rid of his Santa hat long before that.

          Twisting the vibrator, Stiles pulls it almost all the way out before pressing it back in. When it’s fully seated, the hooked part, which also contains a lower power vibrator, sits at Derek’s perineum, making him buzz from the inside out.

          “Please, please fuck me Stiles,” Derek begs, and Stiles pushes the candy cane against Derek’s prostate, turning the setting to the maximum. He gets a howling snarl, followed by the most beautiful whimpers as Derek surges towards orgasm untouched. His perfectly sculpted ass and pretty pink hole spasm around the vibrator as he reaches his zenith, cumming right into the thong he’s wearing.

          Stiles doesn’t remove the vibrator just yet, letting Derek ride it all out as he quickly tugs his jockstrap beneath his balls, stroking himself furiously until he spills out all over Derek’s quivering hole. Once he’s come he turns the vibe off, slipping it from Derek, who whines in thanks for the reprieve.

          “Was that good for you Der?” Stiles asks, long fingers stroking over Derek’s back and flanks, rolling him onto his side so Stiles can spoon him from behind.

          “Yes,” Derek pants, arching back to kiss Stiles lazily. “I love you, Merry Christmas.”

          “Merry Christmas Derek,” Stiles whispers, hugging Derek to his chest as they drift off. It’s only the first orgasm of the night, he knows there will be more, followed by more presents, food and finally even more orgasms, but for now they’re content to rest and relax in each other’s arms.


End file.
